


Dark Saeyoung - Origins

by 707irl



Series: Path Unknown [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Custom MC, F/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Not Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/707irl/pseuds/707irl
Summary: This is the original story where the concept of Dark Seven/Dark Saeyoung was born.The story branches depending on the main character's choices.The main character's name is Violet. Some of her choices are up to you.Still a WIP





	Dark Saeyoung - Origins

After a week of getting close with Violet in the RFA chatroom, threats from a mysterious hacker has 707 drop everything, going to the apartment himself to protect her. This is when all the secrets start unraveling. Who the hacker is. How dangerous the agency is and why Seven is there in the first place. The plans for Mint Eye at Rika's apartment. V's knowledge about it all.   
After borrowing a vehicle from Jumin to avoid being traced, both him and Violet head to Mint Eye headquarters. He reveals to her and the RFA his real name, Saeyoung Choi, before they enter the building together.

Once inside, Unknown, the hacker behind all the threats who also happens to be Saeyoung's twin brother, Saeran, locks them in after refusing to believe Saeyoung about Rika and V. He runs out of the building in a panic, muttering about liars and revenge as Saeyoung hacks the door in order to get him and Violet to safety.

A soft buzz from Unknown's pocket gives him a jolt. Savior's calling. The traitor and his gullible girlfriend are locked inside the building for now, but he'll take care of it. No... Unknown doesn't understand what Savior would want the redhead for. She promised he'd have his revenge. Said he was the stronger twin. Why is she saying all these things..?

The door finally unlocks allowing Violet and Saeyoung to exit the building. As they start searching the area for Saeran, the ground rumbles as an explosion goes off in the Mint Eye building. Saeyoung covers Violet with his body as the building collapses.

A familiar voice cries out in agony, catching them both by surprise. V is on his knees, crying Rika's name. He's failed her, Saeran, Saeyoung, everyone. It's seconds before Saeyoung is in front of the other man, shaking him. Screaming. But V's expression is empty. All he can say is sorry. He failed. He failed.  
  
He failed.  
  
Disgusted and angry, Saeyoung leaves V behind, returning to Jumin's vehicle with Violet. Sticking around isn't an option with fire spreading through the surrounding trees. With the agency likely pissed off and after him and Vanderwood's knowledge of the RFA, he needs to get back as soon as possible to protect everyone. Several hours of driving and an urgent phone call later, Violet is dropped off at the C&R building with a rather flustered Jaehee. She'd rushed to meet there after having already gone home after the RFA party. Violet is grateful to meet a friend, even if the circumstances are unconventional.

With Violet safe for now, Saeyoung calls Vanderwood directly. It's time to get this over with. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My writing style on this first chapter is a little different than the rest of the story simply because it's more of a summary of events, hopefully without being too much of an infodump. In summary, this story starts in 707 route, but Saeyoung is smart and doesn't take his own vehicle so Saeran doesn't get captured by Vanderwood. Other shenanigans take place instead. Enjoy.


End file.
